Hybrid Madness
by ariel ashford
Summary: What happens when Ayame and Midori are sucked into the anime world with no exit? And when that happens...Shaman King x Inuyasha x Tsubasa x Fruits Basket crossover DISCONTINUED
1. Default Chapter

Hybrid Madness

Andrea/Andie/Ayame-chan: Yes, I'm creating a side-fic with my godsister, Risako Matsuki. Hehe... the first chapter of this Shaman KingxInuyashaxTsubasaxFruits Basket hybrid/crossover is done by rachiru77. I haven't thought of any pairings yet... but, still, all the while enjoy! If you have any questions, feel free to send an e-mail to me or to Rachiru ((Midori))-chan. Well, both of us ARE in this, so YEAH... if you want to know, Midori-chan's e-mail is: presea. Midori let me write down her e-mail, so if you have any questions, or suggestions, just e-mail me, or Presea- er, sorry, Midori-chan... ();;

Notes: I'm Ayame in this story, and as I've mentioned before, Risako is Midori.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King, Midori doesn't own Shaman King... eh, we'll list the other disclaimers later. Let's just say we don't own 'em all.

Chapter 1:

"…Ayame-chan?"

"…Stupid VCR!"

"…Uh…" The younger girl sweat-dropped. Rubbing her head ruefully, she combed through her lightly tanned-brown hair with her hand as she stared at her friend Ayame who is now stuffing three things into the TV systems… the Shaman King DVDs into the DVD player, recorded episodes of Inuyasha into the VCR… and a copy of Tsubasa lying on the floor.

"You think it'll work?"

"Of course!" Ayame beamed proudly at her work. "When did you ever think I'd never succeed? My inventions are always precise and correct-"

ZAP!

"What was that?"

Midori sighed. She loved her best friend dearly, yet some times when she seems like… a crazy, mad scientist.

"Whatever. I wanna be in the anime world, so I'm going to!" Ayame said happily, as she pressed the 'Play' button on both the VCR and the DVD player.

"And this," Midori said, holding up the manga copy of Tsubasa.

"And that," Ayame agreed.

Silence.

"Nothing happened!" Ayame cried.

ZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

Suddenly, the TV screen glowed, and sucked in the two girls.

"Whee! This is so cool! Look! Anime dimension!" Ayame said happily as the two girls were hurtled into who-knows-where.

"What? How can you be thinking of this at this time?" Midori cried. "I'm gonna FALLLLLL…………"

"OOF!"

"Oww…" Midori moaned as she rubbed her butt. "This hurts!"

"COOL! I'M ANIME!"

"Huh… What?" Midori looked behind her.

Ayame jumped up and down, her black hair trailing after her. She was still wearing her red tank top and denim skirt.

"Whoopee!"

"Wait, where are we?" Midori brushed herself.

"Hey, Midori-chan, you're still wearing your normal clothes." Ayame pointed at her. It was true- Midori wore an orange T-shirt with a zipper, and a black skirt.

"Well, yeah, you too. Know where are we…?" Midori looked around.

Both looked around. Surrounding them was a giant ginto tree, its orange-red fan-shaped leaves falling. A small pond. Several Buddha statues. A small, cherry tree at a corner-

"KYAA!" Ayame jumped over to the cherry tree. "SAKURA!"

"Okay, okay…" a HUGE sweat-drop ran down the back of Midori's head.

"HEY! Who's out there!"

"KYAA! Someone's on to us!" Ayame jumped in front of Midori, looking around. But Midori looked thoughtful.

"That voice sounds familiar… Ayame-chan, could it be…?"

"Hey! Come out, you thief, er- robber or whatever! Or I'm gonna snowball you!"

"Baka. There's no snow." Ayame said loudly.

"AHA!" The blue-haired boy wheeled into view in front of the girls. He then stopped mid-sentence short.

Ayame stared at him.

Midori smacked her forehead.

"Look, Ayame. I think I know where we are."

"Yeah, outside of Yoh-kun's house." Ayame stuck out her tongue. "I'm not dumb, you know."

Midori sighed. "Great. Yeah, well, how do you suppose we're going to get out of this anime dimension thingy or whatever?"

"NO WAY! I'm not leaving! This is too cool to abandon!" Ayame shouted, jumping up and down.

"Okay, okay, OKAY! Sheesh…"

"AHEM!"

"WHAT?" Both girls turned angrily to the blue-haired boy.

"You, er, thieves aren't getting… uh… AWAY, you know!" The boy shouted.

"…"

"So your point is…?"

"Aren't you guys too young to be robbers?" he scratched his head.

"DO WE LOOK LIKE WE'RE ROBBERS!" Both Ayame and Midori pointed towards themselves.

"Uh… no…"

"Okay… then what are you doing here?" He asked angrily.

"That is an irrelevant question." Midori said simply.

"Yeah. We don't have to answer you." Ayame stuck out her tongue.

"…"

"Whatever. Let's try to talk some reason to Yoh and Anna." Midori suggested.

"Okay!"

And both friends walked happily past the dumbstruck Ainu.

"OI! Where do you think you're going!" He screamed.

"Somewhere safe from you." Ayame answered back, waving goodbye.

"…"

"That was Horohoro, wasn't it?"

"Yep. Now let's go find Yoh and Anna!" Midori said, smiling a bit.

"Front door says, 'Guests only'. I wonder what that means." Midori said aloud.

"We don't have any money to stay at the inn. Okay, let's try the back door…" Ayame suggested, and in doing so peered back at the garden path they had came out from.

"But… Horohoro might catch us…" Midori said simply, and instantly they heard some screaming inside, which provided some lovely background music for the girls to think.

"Nah, I still have my evil binder specially made for slaying services," Ayame shrugged it off cheerfully. "I can whack the perpetrator's head with one, single blow."

"That's true… okay, then, let's go!" Midori agreed.

Both of them start walking back into the garden. Midori looked nervously around.

"I have a weird feeling about this…"

Ayame sighed. "It's OK, imouto-chan! It's not like a ton of snow would suddenly be dumped on us."

She did not know how right she was.

And as Ayame had said, a heap of thick snow was dunked on top of the girls. And the perpetrator jumped out, revealing that he was…

"Horo-!" Midori's muffled voice came out… well, muffled.

"If you two got into the house, then I'll have my head for dinner!" Horohoro laughed gleefully.

Ayame's hand suddenly stuck out of the snow and grabbed Horohoro's ankle, and then she pulled hard. And I mean HARD. And when she pulled, Horohoro lost his balance, and when Horohoro lost his balance, he fell down. HARD.

"UMPF!"

Ayame clambered out of the snow, shaking the snow off, and beamed proudly over Horohoro's lifeless body.

"Stupid fool!"

"…" Twitch, twitch.

"…" Twitch, twitch.

"…Owie…" Horohoro groaned inwardly. He than sat up- albeit painfully.

"HA! NO ONE will ever get away ALIVE for dumping snow on my head!" Ayame laughed maniacally, and Horohoro whimpered. But then they were distracted-

"Hello, I need some help here…"

"AHHH! MIDORI-CHAN!" Ayame quickly dug out the now frozen Midori, lips blue.

"I… I-ah… ACHOO!" Midori sneezed hard.

"Uh oh, you're sick!" Ayame bit her lip nervously.

"Of course I'm sick!" Midori cursed loudly. "And I'm too cold to move!"

"Quickly, or she'll catch pneumonia!" Horohoro said, to Ayame's horror, concerned.

"I'm not that strong enough to carry her-"

"I'll- I'll do it." Horohoro offered, albeit he grinned a little. Ayame sighed.

"Alright, as long as my imouto gets better. Where are the towels?"

"If you go in to your left, there's a closet full of 'em. Get some, and come back to that room." Horohoro pointed at a guest bedroom with the porch door open.

"Okay, be right back." Ayame sped off. Horohoro then turned to Midori.

"Can you get on my back?"

"I'll… I'lll try… I'm… not feeling well…" Midori mumbled, as she clumsily clambered on to Horohoro's back. "And don't you try anything funny… I'll get Ayame-chan to whack your head…"

"Uh, when did you get such an idea in your head?"

"Nevermind. Just get me inside."

Horohoro carried Midori back to the said room, and Ayame appeared with towels in her arms.

"Um… do you guys have money…?" Horohoro asked.

"No…" Ayame narrowed her eyes. "Not yen, I don't have…"

"Hmm… this could pose a problem…" Horohoro muttered under his breath.

"What? Say that again?" Ayame said hotly.

"Er, nothing of utmost importance!" Horohoro hastily said, and averted his eyes from the girl who was starting to don a frightening battle aura- a mixture of ominous blue and fiery red.

"Stupid Horo." Midori muttered.

"…Uh, Canada?"

"Yeah, ever heard of it?" Ayame asked sarcastically, looking at Horohoro.

"…Um… no…"

"It's a country in North America." Anna said simply.

"I see…"

"…Well, you two are welcome to stay here until Midori-san gets better and you can find a passage back to uh… what's it called again…?" Yoh scratched his head.

"Canada."

"Oh right, Canada. So, uh, Anna… do you think it's okay to let them stay…?"

Anna looked at Ayame.

"I don't see why not. But for a small fee, or a payment as you may want to call it…"

"Payment? I uh, I don't have money…" Ayame said, emptying her pockets out.

"Alright then. It's settled. Since we are running a high-class hotel here, I'd like you to do some small chores and errands around the house."

"Like housemaids?"

"No. When did you get that idea?" Anna sipped her tea. (A/n ((Rachel)): Too many authors copying the housemaid idea… so I'm not going to do it… for the sake of my guts…)

"Anna has a good idea!" Yoh said, smiling.

"What is it?" Ayame asked.

"I want to have the gardens renovated." Anna said, gesturing outside. Indeed, the garden looked pretty plain, with a few ponds, etc. "I need your creativity to re-do the garden, and give our customers a more pleasurable stay here at my inn."

Ayame sweat-dropped. Big time.

"Okay… anything else?"

"No, it's fine. And I'll give you some money and the list of plants and trees I want you to buy."

"Alright… I'll talk this over with Midori." Ayame shrugged indifferently, and bowed before Anna before leaving the room.

Silence.

"Canada?" Horohoro sighed.

"Get out, and don't come back until you've finished your chores!" Anna barked.

Rachiru: Like it? Hate it? Drop a review on the way, plz.

Andrea: Gardening? You sound like an old coot!

Rachiru: Whatever. Gardening sounds fun.

Andrea: I thought gardening was grandma stuff.

Rachiru: Yeah…? Well… I'm not old, am I?

Andrea: You're never gonna be older than me!

Rachiru: So this isn't really grandma stuff. I think it's more fun decorating the garden-

Andrea: Like what? Finding interesting little insects in the dirt, and stick a plant on the dirt floor?

Rachiru: …You have no interest in life…

Andrea: (shifty eyes) whatever…

Rachiru: ANYWAY… Just please, review… and yes, the garden thing was my idea. I thought Yoh's backyard looked a little… plain…

Andrea: (scoffs) Whoop-dee-do. Gardening sounds so exciting.

Rachiru: Stop being sarcastic and write your part of the next chapter!

Andrea: Okay, okay… sheesh…

Rachiru: Anyway, when are you going to come over my house to discuss 'The Story Plan of this Ridiculously Weird Fanfiction™'? And besides, I need another player for Tales…

Andrea: Meh. Soon. Tell me when you're not busy.

Rachiru: (sweat-drops) Somehow I don't think this is related to what we're talking about…

Andrea: Chinese on Saturday with Jonathan, Sunday the church retreat, what's new?

Rachiru: …

Andrea: …I don't think the readers should be reading this.

Rachiru: I concur.


	2. Chapter 1

Hybrid Madness Ch.1

Ayame-chan: Hello people! Yes, I'm back, after along while of thinking about this fic. Yes, I've had some problems with this fic, but I don't plan on dropping it…so don't worry!

Notes:

Elllllllllllllll: Erm...what a long name. Well Fruits Basket won't be added until the time comes…I think I'll add it in soon!

Obsessive-Compulsive-KSARA: Why thank you!

Narugami Kiyou: I know, my godsis and I have really random thoughts…so, there's another random chapter!

Icy mew kris: Um, I'm really sorry, but Naruto is now out of the fic. I really don't like Naruto anymore, so I've decided to not add Naruto in! Gomen!

BritishxCrumpet: Thanks! Well…erm…it's kinda long, e-mail me and I'll help you!

Alright! Thanks for all the reviews! Arigato! Hope you guys enjoy this chappie!

Disclaimer: Press the 'Back' button to see all. All I own is Ayame, and Rachel owns Midori.

------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2:

"Midori-chan? Are you alright?" Ayame asked her sister as she went into her room.

"Ack…I think so…what did Anna-san say?" the brunette haired girl asked as she got up weakly.

"Oh, that. She said that we can repay her by doing the Garden." Ayame scoffed at the thought of gardening.

"I hate gardening…" she muttered darkly. " But I guess that's all we can do, till we can pay Anna-san back."

"Yeah… Alright, up I get-wahh!" Midori cried as she nearly fell of the bed.

"Midori! I think you have a fever…stay in bed…I'll get you some medicine." Ayame said in a sisterly voice as she put her sister back in bed.

"I'll be right back." She said as she closed the door.

"Arg…I hate being sick." Midori grumbled as she started drifting into a nice cozy dream.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Anna-san?" Ayame called as she went over to the blonde. "Um...do you have any medicine for fevers?"

"Yes, over by the cabinet." Anna pointed to the dark chestnut cabinet. Ayame quickly went over to the cabinet and pulled it open.

"Erm…which one?" Ayame said confused as she looked into the cabinet, which was full medications that made Ayame dizzy, looking at it.

"Sigh…here...let me get it." Anna sighed as she got down as she same height at Ayame and grabbed a blue bottle.

"Here. Give Midori-chan 2 spoons full of this, then give her a drink of water, got it?" Anna said directing Ayame as Ayame got the water ready.

"Aragrito, Anna-san…um…do you mind if I just called you Anna?" Ayame asked politely as she held both the bottle and the drink.

"Fine, alright. Only you though." Anna said giving Ayame one of her rare smiles.

"Thanks Anna! Um…I'll be right back!" she said as she rushed upstairs to her sister's room.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"Anna? How many more do I have to do?" Yoh whined as he continued with Anna's push-ups.

"Nope, 100 more push-ups left, hurry up Yoh." Anna said quite coldly as she continued to time him in his push-ups.

"I-I-I can't…" Yoh moaned as he flopped down with exhaustion. Anna stared at him, smiling one of her small smiles, and then regained her cold posture.

"Fine, but then you need to cook dinner. I'll get Ayame to get the supplies. Plus I need them both to hurry up and do the backyard…" Anna said thoughtfully as she looked at the back.

"Yes…Anna. It's a deal."

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Um…hello?" a nervous blue haired boy called as he knocked on Midori's door.

"Yes…?" Ayame asked as she opened the door slightly revealing a really frightened Horo horo looking at her.

"You're looking for Midori-chan, ne?" she interrupted before Horo opened his mouth to speak.

"What's the matter? Why can't I see her?" he asked getting impatient.

"Yo, she's sleeping, Baka. So don't be so loud." She said with a anime red mark on the side of her head.

"Oh…alright. I'll see her later then…" he muttered as he heard her shut the door quietly.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

" AYAME! COME DOWN HERE!" Anna yelled upstairs as she heard small footsteps come down.

"Hai Anna!" Ayame said saluting as came downstairs.

"Don't salute me. I hate that." Anna said coolly as she looked Ayame in the eye.

"Okay. What did you want?" Ayame asked her in a carefree smile.

"I need you to buy me some food and I need you to also buy some seeds for the plants in the backyard." She said as took her purse out and plopped some money into Ayame's hand.

"I trust that this is enough money for everything." The blonde said curtly.

"Well, um…I don't know where the marketplace is. You know we're...erm…kinda new in this area." Ayame said hesitantly as she put the money in her skirt pocket.

"TAAAAOOOOO! COME HERE FOR A SEC!" Anna called a pointy purple boy over.

"What do you want?" he asked gruffly glaring at Anna.

"Take her to the market place and the garden shop, I want her back here…no later than 5." Anna said getting straight to the point and giving the Tao a cold glare.

"Fine. Let's go, Onna."

"Oi! You know I have a name…right? You don't just start calling people Woman! That's just sexist!" Ayame yelled at him angrily, then giving him a cold glare.

"Then, what's your name?" the Tao asked as he gave her the quickest of glances.

"Ayame, you?"

"Ren Tao. Okay, lets go." Ren said rudely as Ayame glared at him through out the whole time while walking here.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"Hmmmm…" Midori moaned in her sleep. "A-A-Ayame-chan!" Midori shouted as she quickly shot out of bed.

"Ayame-chan?"

Knock knock.

"Eh? Who is it?"

"Horo. Can I come in?" a nervous male voice asked outside of her door.

"Um…sure! Why not?" she said happily as she opened the door wide open.

"Hey Midori…are you feeling better?" Horo asked as he came in.

"I think so…I feel fine…" Midori answered blinking a few times awkwardly.

"Um…do you need help getting up?"

"Sure. Last time I tripped getting up." She said giggling weakly, then coughing loudly.

"On second thought…I think you should stay in bed, you're still sick." Horo said nervously, "Your sister would kill, not to mention, Anna would kill me as well, for making you even more sicker…" he said ruefully rubbing his neck.

"Alright…"

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"So…are you sure you know the way to the Market place? We're been walking for, like, hours!" Ayame groaned rubbing her sore legs.

"Shut-up, of course I know the way, all you've been doing is whining. I'm sick if it." Ren said coldly glaring at her.

"I have NOT been whining! You've just made us lost!" she retorted angrily. Ayame looked around the area. She spotted a brown haired boy,that strangely looked a lot like Yoh.

"Ren…is that Yoh?" Ayame asked suddenly as she grabbed his head and turned his head towards the boy's direction.

"Yo! What the hell?" Ren snarled as he tired to get out of Ayame's grip.

"Look!"

"Eh? H-Hao…?" Ren's yellow eyes widened a great amount. "Isn't that bastard dead?" he snarled as he glared at Hao's direction.

"Nani? Isn't that Yoh?" Ayame asked feeling very confused looking at Ren for answers.

"No, that's Yoh's twin…Hao." He said still glaring at Hao's figure.

"Well, well, if it isn't the great Ren Tao with his new girlfriend. Oh, look! She's one ugly little girl!" a mocking voice said behind Ayame. Ayame's eyes widened as she quickly turned around at the voice, then used her foot to trip the figure.

"Wahhh!" Hao said falling because of Ayame's foot.

"That's what you get for calling me ugly, Ya Bastasrd!" she said angrily still kicking his figure. Hao's eyes turned into anime swirls as she continued to kick him.

"Ayame…I think you'd better stop it, he's practically knocked out…" Ren said sweat-dropping at the fuming Ayame kicking the dead figure Hao.

"Fine, but that doesn't mean I finished with him…" Ayame said glaring at the figure still fuming.

"Let's drag this baka back." Ren sighed taking the leg of Hao, then started dragging him.

"Yay! Go Ren! Keep dragging him, yeah!" Ayame cheered as poor Hao was dragged along the dirt.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Ayame: And that's all for now folks! Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up next week…well, review plz!

Hao: You're so mean to me…you should be burned by the Spirit of Fire! (glares angrily at Ayame)

Ayame: Oh shut-up, I can make the Spirit of Fire tap-dace if I wanted to! Well, anyways, I think that this is the end of the convo, alright Hao?

Hao: Fine. (pouts) plz review! I'll get you next time Ayame…

Ayame: (rolls eyes) Bye then! (waves)


	3. Chapter 2

Hybrid Madness Ch.2

Notes: Sorry it took so long to update this chapter, I was kinda busy…Well, anyways, please enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: Press the ' Back button 2X to see all!

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Anna-san! We're home!" Ayame shouted as she helped Ren drag in knocked out Hao.

"Ayame-chan…why is Hao doing here?" Anna asked looking questionly at Ayame, who just shrugged.

"We saw him on the way to the Market but…Arg! My god…he's so annoying! He first of all calls me Ren's girlfriend…" Ayame points at Ren who turns pink slightly. "Then he calls me UGLY! What a jerk!" she pouted as she glared at the knocked out Hao.

"Well…I guess he will have to stay here for the time being, until he gets back up." Yoh said thoughtfully as he looked at the dead Hao. "Besides...he is my brother, after all!" he said grinning at Ayame, who blushed.

"Fine. Since it's your idea, bring him to a room, Yoh. You can help too, Ren." Anna said looking at her fiancée, then to Ren.

"So…um…do you mind if I go and…erm…check on Midori-chan?" Ayame asked looking at the blonde nervously.

"Yes, but you're going to have to buy the ingredients too, later, as well as the plants, got it?" Anna said glaring at the black haired girl, who looked down angrily.

"Hai, Anna." Ayame said firmly, her mouth set to a straight face.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"Midori? Are you feeling better?" Ayame asked as she came into the room.

"Eh? Yeah, Horo came to--" Midori started to say, then saw Ayame's eyes glared at the door, her ears perking up.

"What do you think you are doing…Horo?" Ayame asked angrily as she opened the door, looking at the crouched Horo on the floor.

" Eh…?" Midori looked at Horo sweat-dropping.

"Horo Horo…you Baka Aniu!" Ayame growled as she lunged at him. "You are so dead!" she screamed as she started chasing Horo around the Inn…erm…Hotel.

"Ahhhh!"

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"What's that noise…? It sounds a lot like Horo…" Yoh said thoughtfully as he continued to carry Hao up to the spare room.

"Heh, Horo probably got on Ayame's nerves, the Baka." Ren smirked as he heard Horo continue to scream in horror.

"Yeah…that's what I thought…I just hope Horo doesn't break anything…" Yoh said glancing upwards as he heard a crash.

"You said it too soon Yoh…" Ren signed as they continued up the stairs.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"Look what you did Horo! You just broke Anna's vase!" Ayame growled as she whapped Horo on the head for that.

"Oww…hey, that hurt!" Horo pouted rubbing his sore head that had just made a bump.

"You deserved it." Ayame said glaring angrily at him. "So, now what am I supposed to do? How am I gonna explain to Anna?" she said as she cleaned the mess up.

"Never mind, you pick it up, I'm going to check on Ren and Yoh." Ayame said rolling her eyes as Horo quickly picked the shards up and put them in the garbage bin.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"Ren? Yoh? Are you guys alright?" Ayame asked as she got up to room that they were in and saw Hao still knocked out cold in a futon.

"So…I guess he's staying here then,ne?" Ayame sighed as she looked at the figure sleeping.

"Yeah. I guess so…" Yoh said scratching his head as he looked at his brother. "Geez, I thought Aniki was dead, I guess he survived then…Oh…" Yoh's eyes got round and bright as an idea popped in his head. Ayame and Ren looked at Yoh curiously. "Now that he's still alive…we could be friends now!" he said finishing happily as he gave them another one of his grins.

Ayame and Ren sweat-dropped.

"Erm…Yoh? Remember that he tried to kill you?" Ren said raising as brow at Yoh and glaring at Hao's sleeping figure.

"So? We can always start all over again!" Yoh said giving his famous carefree smile.

"Ack…Yoh, you just don't get it do you?" Ayame said sighing as she looked at Hao, who looked like he was sleeping, at the same time…he didn't.

"We'll, see, once he get up, ne?" Yoh said sheepishly as he gave a cute grin. Ayame blushed once again.

"Heh, we can see now, since I'm up!" a cheeky voice said as Ayame felt a soft tug on her long hair.

"EH?" she shouted as she turned around to see Hao playing with her long hair.

"KISAMA!" Ren and Ayame screamed as they were about to pounce on Hao, to kill him.

"MATTE!" Yoh yelled as he grabbed on to Ren and Ayame's shirts before they could even reach Hao.

"What, Yoh? Can't you see we're JUST about to kill Hao?" Ayame asked angrily still glaring at the smirking Hao.

"But, Ayaa-chan…Yoh and I need to work up our RELATIONSHIP." Hao said as he empathized the work Relationship.

"…" Ren and Ayame both were silent with anger, practically because Ayame was called 'Ayaa-chan' and because Ren hated Hao a lot.

"Ehehe…Ren? Ayame?" Yoh poked them nervously. "Um…I think Anna wants you both downstairs…" he said as he gulped at the angry blonde glaring at Ren and Ayame.

"Downstairs. NOW!" Anna shouted at the couple as they quickly got up and…erm…ran downstairs, both still cursing.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

" Eh? What was that noise?" Midori asked Horo as she got out of her room and helped Horo clean the mess up.

"Your sister and Ren were screaming at someone…I think." Horo said as he and Midori went into the room with lots noise.

"Eh? Who are you?" Midori asked the newcomer as he stood up and smirked at the small girl.

"MIDORI! STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Horo shouted as he jerked Midori back. Midori let out a cry.

"OW! Horo! Don't jerk me back like that! Ow…." Midori said wincing as she rubbed her arm.

"So…Midori is you name, is it?" Hao said as he suddenly as he took her arm into his hands and rubbed her arm warmly. "Ah…does that feel better?" he asked once he let go and smiled warmly at her.

"Eh...? Yes…it does, Arigito…" Midori said blushing at Hao, for he was flirting a lot with Midori.

"Erm…so, what's you'r--" Midori started to say, jus as Ayame interrupted her.

"Hao Askaura! What do you think you are doing to my sister?" Ayame growled as she saw Hao grabbing Midori's arm.

"Well…I was just…talking to her? Is there something wrong about that?" he asked innocently, as he smirked at fuming Ayame.

"Never mind that Hao…" Anna said rolling her eyes at the smirking Hao. Ayame glared at him, hard.

"Oh…so you're name's…Hao?" Midori asked popping in after a little moment of Silence.

"Yup. Wanna go out sometime?" he asked brightly as he took her and dragged her out of the room, as quickly as possible.

"HAO!" Ayame screamed as she chased him. "KISAMA!" she screamed cursing as she suddenly grew really long nails…and she started looking like…Inuyasha, but more of a girl like figure.

"Eh? What's happening!" Ayame stopped and looked at herself. "Why do I look like…a demon?"

"Nee-san?" Midori gasped as she saw her sister turn into a demon like figure.

"Ah! There you are…imouto! I've been looking for you EVERYWHERE!" a male voice sounded from a near by window.

"Huh?" Midori and Ayame looked at the white haired guy that looked EXACTLY like Ayame right then.

"You are Ayame, ne?" the guy asked looking at them with his golden yellow eyes.

"Perhaps…why do you want her?" Hao asked butting in. The white haired guy gave him a fierce glare.

"Because she's my sister, so butt out! C'mon, Ayame-chan. Let's go. Kagome is waiting. Outside." He said shortly as he grabbed her hand.

"Matte! I don't even know you! Let. Go. Of. Me!" She yelled as almost the whole Shaman Group came to view.

"Great. First Hao, and now this guy is trying to kidnap Ayame. This is just my day." Ren grumbled as he helped Ayame pull out of the guy's grasp.

"Who are you, and why do you want Ayame?" Yoh demanded looking kinda angry for the first time Midori saw him.

"My name is Inuyasha. I am Ayame's older brother, deal with it. Let's go Ayame. You too Midori-chan!" Inuyasha said as he pulled both o them towards the window.

"Inu-chan! Matte!" Midori shouted as she stopped him, with a nickname she just made up.

"I-I-Inu-chan?" the two demons ask in confusion as they looked at Midori.

"Where did you come up with that?" he demanded as she gulped slightly at the glaring demon.

"Well…your name is too long…and it would be better if you had a nickname." Midori said brightly as she regained her posture. "Yup, that's why. Oh yeah, and Inu-chan…Ayame-chan and I want to stay here alittle bit longer,'kay?" she said firmly but in a sweet way.

**Inuyasha has now obtained the name: Inu-chan**

"Erm…okay then." Inu-chan said as he let go of both of them. "But I'll come back after…lets see, 3 days or so? That's fine, right?" he asked the 2 girls.

"Yup! That's just fine! See you then!" Ayame said happily as she waved her older brother off. "Bi, Onii-chan!"

"What was that all about?" Anna asked as she just came out of Hao's room. Horo stood motionless for a moment.

"Onii-chan…?" Horo thought about that word for a bit. "Oh no…Pillica…" he moaned as he just remembered his sister.

"Eh? You have a sister, Horo-kun?" Midori asked looking at him.

"Yeah…but she's going to kill me soon….I forgot to pick her up from the Market…." Horo said gulping slightly. "She's going to have my head…"

"Heh...well, you shouldn't keep your sister waiting, ne?" Ren said smirking as he saw the Anui go pale.

"Oh yeah, Ren…we'd better go to the market then, ne? So, let's go!" Ayame said giving the Tao a warm smile. Ren blushed as she made her way through and grabbed his hand as they both went downstairs.

"Oi…looks like Ren has just found his new girlfriend." Hao said smirking as everyone else sweat-dropped, except Anna.

"Erm…Hao-kun?" Midori said as she made her way towards him, " Um…"

"Yes, Midori-chan?" he answered sweetly as he made Midori blush.

"What did you want to say before?" Midori asked quickly as she hid her eyes behind her bangs.

"Oh! I was going to ask…" he started to say as he saw Horo glare at him, " If you wanted to go out with me?" Hao finished smirking at the fuming Horo.

"Eh! But…will Nee-san allow it?" she asked nervously as she immediately thought of very very pissed Ayame.

"Nah! Ayaa-chan wouldn't care!" he said as he gave off a carefree smile. "Besides, she doesn't have to know, does she?" he said raising a brow a Midori, who once again, blushed.

"H-H-Hai…"

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"So…where are we going again?" Ren asked Ayame a few minutes later.

"We're going to the Market…and you're going to lead the way, without getting lost this time." Ayame said glaring at him as she pushed him in front of her playfully.

"Yo. Don't touch me." Ren said sternly glaring back at Ayame, not in a playful way.

"Geez…I'm trying to start a nice friendship here…c'mon, be nice for once!" Ayame sweetly begged him, but muttering the last part.

"No, and you can't make me." Ren said coldly as he tried hard to hide his blush.

"I can so! Watch me." Ayame smirked as she glanced at Ren, who just rolled his eyes.

"Try me."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Yoh Askaura!" a cold voice called out to the brunette. "It's time for you to cook!"

"Awww, Anna! Do I have to?" Yoh whined as he got himself up from the couch and walked over to the Kitchen. "Anna! There are no ingredients!" Yoh whined as he opened up the fridge to check, then closed it.

"Hey Yoh! We're hoooommmeee!" Ayame greeted the brunette who just started at them with half lidded eyes, anime style. Pilica waved cheerfully at Yoh, before she disappeared to find her older brother, Horo.

"Great, you had to some, now?" Yoh muttered to Ayame as she handed over the groceries.

"Gomen nasi, Yoh…Want me to help you?" she asked as Yoh's eye's lit up immediately.

"Really, Ayame? Arigrato!" he said moaning happily as she took out the groceries and started to wash them.

"No prob. Besides, I'm staying here, so I've got to help, ne?" she said smiling as Ren just shrugged his shoulders and went into the living room.

"What's with Ren?" Yoh asked as he got out the rice to cook.

"Well…let's just say it's a long story…" Ayame said as she continued to wash the veggies.

_Flashback_

"_Try me"_

"_Okay. If you insist." Ayame shrugged as she came closer to Ren and gave him a light kiss on the lips. "Told you so. I can make you blush!" she giggled as she faced the red faced Ren._

"_K-k-kuso..." Ren cursed as he continued to blush furiously. Trying to hide the blush he said "You like kissing people don't you? That's the got to be the reason you kissed me... and because YOU have a crush on me" Ren finished off trying to smirk._

"_Well… It's because you wanted me too! Plus, of course I like you! Why? Doesn't everybody?" Ayame smiled gently as she looked tomato faced Ren in the eye._

"…_Well, I can't say everybody likes me…" Ren muttered as he looked away._

"_REN-KUN!" A blue haired girl screamed as Ayame saw a zooming figure go and hug Ren. Ren chocked as he saw the girl araoung him. Ayame raised a brow._

"_P-P-Pilica?" he chocked out as he started turning purple in the face. "Could you let go?...I can't breathe!"_

"_Eh? Oh, yes! Hey! How's it going Ren-kun? Have you come to pick me up?" the excited bluenette asked jumpily as she wore a big smile on her face, looking like a puppy as she let go._

"_Ahem…excuse me? Are you Pilica-chan?" Ayame asked politely as she surveyed the bluenette's face._

"_Hai…why?" she asked as confusion filled her face. Ayame shrugged._

"_Your brother ran away, saying he really didn't want to pick you up. So we came instead." Ayame smirked as she saw Pilica's face fill with anger._

"_Onii-chan…I'm going to kill you…" she snarled as she suddenly clenched her fists, her knuckles turned white._

"_Anyways, we need to buy food, ne, Ren?" Ayame nodded to Ren. Ren nodded back, silently._

"_Okay! Let's go." Ayame said in a fake cheerful voice as she lead the way, her dark locks flew smoothly in the wind._

_End of flashback_

"And that's what happened." Ayame finished as she put the veggies into the pot, to start cooking. "Um…Yoh? Do you mind if you don't tell Ren I told you this?"

"Sure." Came the happy reply as Yoh gave off a carefree smile, Ayame smiled weakly as she continued to boil the veggies.

"DINNER IS SERVED!" Ayame screamed throughout the house. A big rumbling sound came from the stairs. Ayame looked in curiosity as she peered at the stairs. Horo came into view as he ran towards the table. Ayame frowned as she went back into the kitchen.

"Food! Hurry up guys or it'll all be MINE!" he shouted as he dived into his seat looking around. "Hey… where's the food?" he asked as he looked around the table.

"No food for you, until everyone comes to the table." Ayame glared at him holding a plate over his head.

"Awwww, Ayame you're so mean…" Horo pouted. Ayame smirked, "Too bad, who said I nice?"

"Dinner is ready…?" Hao said cheerfully as he stopped at the table. "Where's the food…?" he asked as he glared at Ayame.

"I hid the food from Horo, if you get the point? Yes, Ren, Horo was going to eat it all, if I hadn't hid it." Ayame said before Ren could say anything.

Hao nodded, Midori stared at the sobbing chibi Horo. Ren just smirked at the sad Horo.

"You're a sad little man, aren't you?" Ren said smirking at Horo who just glared back at Ren.

"Shut-up shark boy!" he snarled back. Ren's spike rose as he turned red in anger.

"KISAMA!"

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Andrea: And that's all for now folks. I'm waiting for Rach to write the ch4 now…(glares) I'm still waiting for you! I got bored and made Ch3… so that's what I've got to say! Bi!

Rachel: Please Review! Flames allowed! -!


End file.
